


Wildest Dreams

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [21]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Say you'll remember me Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe. Red lips and rosy cheeks. Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams. You see me in hindsight. Tangled up with you all night. Burnin' it down. Some day when you leave me. I bet these memories follow you around.Now on a deadline of only a few days, Sara needs to wake up and show her family that she is still fighting. Meanwhile everyone is plagued with the craziest dreams about Sara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you find this too short. I'm experimenting with the lengths since some people have told me that the emotional parts aren't easy to connect with when they know they have so much to read.  
> So I'll try to keep it between 1500 and 2000 words for the next few, just to see what you guys think.  
> Remember you can talk to me anytime at tumblr or kik. Hell even twitter and PSN, and skype. All under Madquinn13.

_Nyssa followed Sara upstairs, stripping on the way._

_“We have French Doors for our bedroom. French Doors Nys!” Sara was so excited, completely topless. She turned around, giving Nyssa a much better view than her previous one._

_“Do they lock?” Nyssa asked wrapping her arms around Sara’s waist leaning against her all but pushing her to the bedroom._

_“Yeah looks like.”_

_“Then they are perfect. Can we see them on the other side? I was promised 2500 times, we barely had 1.” Nyssa was kissing her neck leaving little nips along the way._

_“So impatient.” Sara tisked. “I’m a bad influence on you.” Sara laughed as Nyssa picked her up literally tossing her on the plastic covered mattress._

_“Oh you are very, very, bad.” Nyssa grabbed Sara’s pants yanking them off and tossing them away._

_“So why don’t you punish me then?” Sara raised an eyebrow in challenge. She laughed as Nyssa literally pounced on her, hands going over her and touching all the best spots._

_“Don’t give me ideas. I don’t want you passing out before we get to 2500.”_

_“That sounds fun. Let’s go for that.” Sara was working on Nyssa’s own clothing._

Nyssa woke up with a start looking around the room, she was back to leaning on Sara’s hospital bed, bent over in the hard hospital chair. It was just a dream, a dream of a memory.

“Don’t let that be the last time Sara.” She whispered clutching Sara’s hand strong but gentle.

* * *

Lexie was sitting at the foot of her grandfather’s hospital bed, the table was between them, cards in each hand.

“Here you go.” Quentin laid down a card and stared at her intently. “How are you feeling sweetie?”

“I have to take this gross medicine a few times a day, and Baba said I’m not allowed going near people ‘cause I can get sick easy now. But Mama and I have matching scars. That’s cool.” Lexie took up the cards from the pile and started laying down numerous sets. “Do you still hurt Grandpa?”

“Sort of.” He started to explain. “I’m mostly just worried about you and your mommy. Have you visited her lately?”

“No.” Lexie looked down at the sheets frowning. “She’s scary.”

“It’s pretty scary seeing her like that huh? But it’s still Mommy, she’s just sick. I know she would love it if she could see you a bit, just tell her about your day. That’s nothing right?”

“Uh huh.” Lexie nodded before laying down every hand in her hand. “I’m out.”

* * *

_Sara was running through the halls of Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital. She was late for rounds and she had Medusa to report too._

_“Lance, you’re late.” That voice that haunted Sara in her nightmares._

_“I’m sorry Dr. Grey.” Sara was slightly out of breath but that could be entirely due to the fact that Medusa was fucking terrifying. When she was just met with a look Sara took that to mean to start presenting. “Patient is Maria Walker, presented abdominal pain.” Sara explained what was wrong with the woman and what they were planning to do._

_Medusa wasn’t impressed but she wasn’t looking at her like her next meal either. It was a win for Sara._

_When they left the room however she felt Medua’s hand on her arm and was dragged to the nurses’ station._

_“What is so important that you didn’t see the need to be here on time?”_

_“I’m sorry, my daughter was sick last night and I was up all night with her.”_

_“So your excuse is that you’re not a good doctor?” Meredith sighed. “Get out of my sight.”_

_Sara didn’t need to be told twice, she went to finish her rounds checking on the other patients before Medusa put her on scut._

* * *

Quentin was still in bed but this time instead of Lexie with him he had Nyssa. It took some time but she agreed to give Lexie some privacy with her mommy. Quentin was using this time to talk to Nyssa about the important choices.

“On Friday, if Sara doesn’t show even the smallest sign of improvement, I’m calling it. This isn’t the life I want for my daughter. She needs constant pain meds Nyssa; you don’t want her in pain either.”

“I’m never telling them to kill her.” Nyssa’s voice was low and harsh.

“You don’t have a say.” He stared into her eyes. “I’m awake. So it’s my call. I’m not letting her suffer.”

“She can still wake up! I’ve been doing research.”

“With the chance of brain damage, we both know Sara. She would rather be dead than be stuck in her own body. I’m not letting that happen.”

“Laurel gave me the say.”

“And Laurel only had it because I was out cold.” He reached out to place his hand over Nyssa’s or to touch her arm but just moved away from him.

“I want Sara to wake up too. But I know that if she’s unable to do even half of what she used too, she’ll be suffering. She hates having to stay in bed when she’s sick. Can you imagine what she would be feeling if she couldn’t move a single limb?”

“You’re right.” Nyssa agreed. She needed to stop being selfish. When she returned to Sara’s room Laurel was in the hall. “Do you mind bring Lexie home so she can sleep, it’s almost her bedtime.”

“Of course. Dad tell you what he’s doing?”

“Yes.”

* * *

_Lexie was sitting in her new room on her new bed playing Smash Bros. She had her own tv now and she loved it._

_She was just finishing a match when she heard a loud crash. Laying the controller down she walked towards the door looking around at what was near._

_She was in her car seat in Grandpa’s car. Mommy was in the front seat laughing, Grandpa was driving smiling back at Lexie through the mirror._

_Lexie watched as Mommy went through the window. Blood hitting Lexie, she can smell smoke, hearing the metal twisting and the glass breaking. Staring at her mother’s empty eyes staring back at her._

Lexie woke up in her old room with Auntie Laurel just rubbing her back trying to soothe her.

“It was just a dream sweetie, its okay.” Lexie just clung to her aunt, eyes shut tight trying to keep the tears in. Every night was like this. It wasn’t real, it was all fabricated in her mind, she knew she couldn’t remember the accident, she was knocked out when the car hit the side, but still she kept picturing her mother on the hood of the car staring at her with empty open eyes, covered in blood. It was so realistic. “Do you want to come with me to my room?” Laurel asked holding her tightly. Lexie just mutedly nodded wrapping her arms around Laurel’s neck ready to be carried to the bed.

* * *

_Sara stared down the hallway. Apparently the latest trauma patient was some big political figure from some foreign country. That explained the military looking guys who were going around the hospital shooting people who got in their way…or were just breathing._

_She was hiding in a supply closest when her phone buzzed._

**_Sara where are you? I heard the gun shots. Tell me you’re safe._ **

_Right, Nyssa was meeting her for lunch. If she heard the shots she must be inside too._

_Sara leaned against the door to see if she could hear if anyone was close._

**_ I’m in a supply closest on the fourth floor, I don’t hear anyone near by. Where are you? _ **

**_I’m also on the fourth floor. Do not go near the door. Do you remember the number? I’ll come to you._ **

**_ The number is supply closest. Don’t move it isn’t safe! Just keep your phone on silent. _ **

**_ I love you. _ **

Sara was alone in the hospital room, a very rare occurrence. It almost seemed like her hand was twitching, her fingers’ muscle memory typing out the texts. Nyssa was bullied and threatened with getting child services involved to remove her parental rights if she didn’t agree to go see Dr. Quinzel, Lexie was also going to go see her too. Laurel was going to take Lexie home after her session so Nyssa could see the doctor herself.

_Sara heard the gun shots on the floor, but she was concerned with Nyssa. She needed to run and get to her. She needed to know she was safe!_

* * *

Nyssa was sitting next to Lexie on the chairs in the waiting room.

“Don’t be nervous, she’s really nice, this is who Mommy sees all the time.” Nyssa tried to ease the tension from the child.

“You’re coming in right?” Lexie looked up at her through her lashes, small pout forming on her lips. She learned this technique from Sara.

“If you want.” When they were called in by the secretary Nyssa held Lexie’s hand as they entered the warm cozy room.

Harley smiled at Nyssa, looking her up and down, her expression changing to one of hunger once she noticed her shirt.

“Green is a very nice color on you.” Harley brushed a stray hair behind her ear, taking off her glasses and biting the handle. She then noticed Lexie. “Are you Lexie?”

The little girl just clung to Nyssa and nodded.

“Hi I’m Harley. Do you want to see something really cool?” When Lexie nodded Harley went over to the cabinets and pulled out a rather large spinning wheel. “This is the feelings wheel.” She pointed to the metal arrow at the top. “You spin it and you make a face of the feeling that comes up.” When Lexie didn’t ease her grip on Nyssa, Harley went back to the cabinet and produced a soft plushie in the design of a harlequin clown. “Can you help me name her?” When Lexie still didn’t speak Harley went back to the Mary Poppin’s like possible magic cabinet and came back with a very large, bigger than a grown man’s head, jar of candy. Nyssa was positive she grew three cavities just looking at it. “Let’s make a deal Lex, Hot Mama goes out in the waiting room. We talk about whatever you want, I hope you saw the latest episode of Steven Universe too, it’s sooooo good and we’ll eat this candy the entire time.”

“Okay.” Lexie nodded going over to the plush couch and sitting on it while waiting for Nyssa to leave.

“Okay we’ll see you later get out.” Once the door was closed Harley turned to Lexie. “Hate to see her go, but I love to watch her leave.”

* * *

Nyssa was back with Sara, she had 12 hours to show a sign of improvement before they pulled the plug.

“Sara you have no idea how much I need you. How much Lexie needs you. You need to wake up. I need you to wake up.” Nyssa urged her. “That last episode of Grey’s, Meredith needs a good smack, see if that’ll bring some sense to her. You have to wake up. I spoke to a producer from Grey’s, signed some contracts and I have the first 5 episode scripts, all signed by the cast. I have official white coats, scrubs, head covers. Even the real stethoscope that Lexie Grey used. So you need to wake up.” Nyssa stressed.

_Sara was running down the hall, she heard Nyssa’s voice. If she could hear her voice she was in trouble._

_Sara finally reached her, Nyssa was being stared down by one of the military like men. Gun pointed at her. Sara didn’t think she ran, pushing Nyssa out of the way, feeling something pierce her skin, enter her chest. Ow. She stared down at the blood seeping into her scrub top._

_She was shot._

_She was dying._

_But she saved Nyssa._

_Totally worth it._

_Sara was in Nyssa’s arms, the guy had left, she saw Nyssa’s lips moving but no sound._

_She was dying._

_She closed her eyes feeling so relaxed and at peace._

_Dying in Nyssa’s arms seemed pretty great._

Nyssa felt a grip on her hand. Slightly.

She looked up in shock as Sara’s eyes slowly started to open up. She looked over at Nyssa, struggling to get used to the breathing tube shoved down her throat.

**Author's Note:**

> When Nyssa sees Dr. Quinzel while wearing green (Harley seems to have a thing for that color)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> HOLY FUCK REALLY!!! GOD THAT WAS FUCKING INSANE!!!!  
> Sara currently is just all 
> 
> Am I going overboard with the gifs?


End file.
